


Heartache tonight

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon divergent because I'm too lazy to do research, External POV, Gala banquet, Hope I didn't murder the characters too much, It's not angsty I promise, M/M, mentions of drinking, worlds 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Rika sipped a bit of the red wine in her glass, scrunching her nose partly because of the taste, partly because of the scene happening in front of her. She quickly scolded her features back in place, hoping no one had notice, of they did, hoping that they only thought she didn't like the wine. Because she didn't really know if anyone else could see what she was seeing, and it was definitely not her business: she didn't have any right to interfere.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Heartache tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied at all with this piece, but a challenge is a challenge and I have no intention of losing on the second day of it! Hopefully you will appreciate this more than me!
> 
> Inspired to: Heartache tonight - Eagles
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Eagles-heartache-tonight-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

Rika sipped a bit of the red wine in her glass, scrunching her nose partly because of the taste, partly because of the scene happening in front of her. She quickly scolded her features back in place, hoping no one had notice, of they did, hoping that they only thought she didn't like the wine. Because she didn't really know if anyone else could see what she was seeing, and it was definitely not her business: she didn't have any right to interfere.

But she wasn't a bad person and didn't like to see other suffer, and that she was witnessing now was quite a pitiful sight. He had pulled an extra chair close to their table, obviously just to talk to him, and was now hanging to every world the younger boy said. She decided to move her attention away from that sad spectacle and focus on something else.

  
**x [4]**

To her right, little Waka was huddled close to cute Mai and they were whispering and giggling, just like the two teenagers they where. Rika smiled to himself, now, this was a nice sight; two little girls acting like themselves, for a little bit forgetting of all the pressures and worry this sport loaded them all with.

She got lost in this kind of thoughts and forgot himself for a little, just enough time for Mai to notice that she had been staring at them and call her out:  
  
"Don't you agree with us, Rika-san?" She said, in that tone of voice that pretends to be a whisper but never is:  
  
"Uh? Sorry, about what?" Answered Rika, brought out from her musings. Wakaba finally detached herself from Mai a little bit to come closer and whisper in her ear:

"Don't you think Yuzu-san is very cute, all embarrassed like that because he's receiving attentions from his crush? It's so cute how he shies away from his half hugs!"

Rika had to draw on all of her politeness to avoid something like gasping out loud or laughing in her face. Yuzuru? Embarrassed!? Crushing on Javi!? They were really two naive little girls! But it was also very cute of them and how could she break it to them? They probably had this perfect image of Yuzuru, the flawless, pure guy. She couldn't. And moreover, she couldn't even expose Yuzuru like that, again, she reminded herself that it was none of her business.  
  
"Indeed, Yuzuru is very cute in everything he doe.s" Was her answer. Better play along, she thought, and moved her attention back to her glass of wine while Waka snuggled again to Mai's side and they resumed their whispering gossip.

**x [4]**

  
"You said it just for them, didn't you?" A sudden sentence whispered in her left ear startled Rika, but she tried to look unimpressed while shortly glancing at Keiji and then staring at her glass again.  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"Come on, I know you've been around him long enough to see through his acts." He kept whispering.  
  
"Well, you've been around him for longer, what do you see?"  
  
"Do I really have to say it? That cute smile of his, it's the one he makes when he's being forcefully polite and is internally screaming that he wants to run away."  
  
"Mmh, so what, I did say it for them."  
  
"And I appreciate you for that."

  
**x**

"Do you think it's going to work tonight?" Javier said from the seat he was slumped on.

"He looks like an hopeless puppy" Commented Adrià without taking his eyes off from what was going on a few tables from them.

"Well, I do see this everyday back at the club, and tonight he really brought his best flirting game" Javier wiggled his eyebrows.

"We shouldn't have made him drink so much tonight" Sighed Olivia, but her tone implied that the two men where the ones responsible for Javi's behaviour.

"What if it's good thing we did instead?" Retorted Adrià, "It's not looking so bad, I dare say something could happen if you give him a couple hours more"

"And as much wine" Laughed Javier.

"Except he doesn't have all that time. You know Yuzuru always leave pretty early."

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun Olivia?"

"What, I just said the truth!"

"Sadly you did... Guess we'll be stuck with depressed Javi on our flight back" Sighed Javier. "I just hoped Yuzuru would lift his mood up a bit."

**x[4]**

The banquet went on, with tipsy people dancing around and taking selfies here and there; there was a lot of traffic from table to table, but until Yuzuru got up - and it was not after long - Javi stayed by his side, one shoulder casually slung across his back, chatting with Kana and Chris and occasionally poking Shoma's side to keep him from drifting into sleep.  
  
Their friends move their attention on other topics, some resigned to the fact that nothing was going to happen and Javier's attentions where bound to remain unrequited, some attempting to give them some space, convinced that Yuzuru was just resisting because of the many people that were surrounding them.

**x [4]**  
**x**

After Yuzuru politely excused himself, said all his goodbyes and gently took selfies with whoever asked one, Javier moved on to his other friends, finally back to being his usual social self. He didn't stay long though, pretty soon bringing up how much the week had taken from him and the fact that he was not so young anymore.

When Javier got off the elevator he walked up to one of the many doors of the corridor, took out a key-card from his pocket, and slipped in the room slightly illuminated by the bedside table. He swiftly got out of his clothes and put one a loose shirt that was waiting from him on the chair and then moved to the bundle of sheets that was the bed.  
  
Bending down, he whispered to it gently "Hey sleepy, move a bit so I can fit in too!"  
  
The blob of sheets grumbled a little but complied to his request and Javier quickly got in, sighing in pleasure when he met the warmth of his beloved.


End file.
